


cunninglinguistics

by Thirteenthesiac



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/F, Genderswap, cunninglinguistics, lesbiaaaaaans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-22
Updated: 2012-06-22
Packaged: 2017-11-08 08:13:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/441092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thirteenthesiac/pseuds/Thirteenthesiac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble. Axel/Roxas. Genderswap. College sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	cunninglinguistics

**Author's Note:**

> Written at the request of theplumtomato/xiiirox on tumblr. reposted from my tumblr account: thirteendaze.

As Axel spreads her legs, tongue delving into her very soul, Roxas arches, fading into a stream of consciousness, pleasure coursing through her as she stifles her moans with a pillow over her face. Axel laughs, still buried deep, and Roxas thinks that if she'd laughed just a little deeper, a little lower, she'd have come, just like that. But Axel puts her tongue away, leaving her wet and unbroken, half-sated and sits upright, stretching her gloriously naked figure out, before pulling the pillow off Roxas' face, rolling her eyes. Roxas' blissful mood is shattered, and she pushes herself upright, leaning against the fake wooden headboard, and crosses her arms over her breasts, glaring.

"Student dorm, kid," Axel offers, licking her lips so slowly Roxas wants to push her over and lick them herself. "It's not like everyone _doesn't_ expect you freshers to be busy fucking the daylights out of each other. A little noise _is_ to be expected."

"That's not the point. I'm - "

"Noisy? You realise I love those noises, right?" she replies, raising an eyebrow. "Rox, babe, they _turn me on _. I _love___ them. All you're doing is making me want to fuck you harder so the whole corridor can hear us."

Roxas blushes a little, scowl ever-increasing as she tries to think of some snappy retort both of them knew wasn't ever going to come. All Axel could do was laugh, quietly, and push her back down, pillows thrown carelessly onto the floor and clasp their hands together, grinning against Roxas' thighs.

Roxas glares resolutely at the ceiling, and fights against the smile breaking like waves onto her face.


End file.
